paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Crescenttherangerpup98/Special story-characters from other users welcome
Hey, it has been a while since i last made a blog post...or wrote a story in general. So well, I was checking my old stories and found an old collab i attempted doing when i first joined the wiki. It was a digimon crossover. It was a very long story and most of u probably didn't read it. Not that it matters since it was never finish. I thought for a while and maybe some of u might be interested in a reboot for it. On a similar line of thought, I remembered that each year I opened a blog post in which I invited other users to offer OCs to make a small appearance in a special story. It would usually be posted a month before christmas or halloween. But after two failures in a row i simply thought I wouldnt make one this year. But i decided to put my negativity aside and I'll be givig this one more shot, and this time it wont be just a minor role. The characters offered will be randomly picked to get a bigger role this time as an ally of the protagonist. However, there are some rules that must be chosen for the character to be eligible: #The character must not be evil. While minor bullies are allowed, the character must be good inside. #Only canines allowed. I wanna keep humans away from this story. #When the character is offered his digimon partner must be chosen too. Summary This is a digimon crossover The story follows a wolf-dog with amnesia nicknamed Rift after he wakes up in a mysterious world. Not sure of where he was from he began to wander around the wilderness of this strange. As he went, he found a small creature named Dorimon. They explored together until they met 7 more pups, one of them being familiar to him. Soon They all embark on an adventure to return home. Digimon partner rules #Royal knight evolution lines are not allowed #Main antagonist from movies or any season of the series are not allowed. #Alternative modes (like burst mode) and armor evolution are allowed, however, be aware that it may leave a gap in power when compared to others. #DNA evolution will not take place as the combinations are very specific #Is not necessary to give an specific evolution line, but if not given i will pick the main one. #Any attribute allowed (vaccine, data, virus) Important notes *All characters come from different universes so they wont know eachother, if they know the PP member be aware said member wont recognize them. *Ill try my best to imitate the characters personality, but if i do screw up inform me politely. *You can control ur characters actions for the next episode, but this will cause the protagonist to react on a specific way *This is for everyones ammusement, but u are free to drop the character out any moment. if that does happen it will return to its world on the next episodes and wont be able to witness the plot unfold. Open slots # Ignis (Xavierthespecialvet) partner: Gaomon (main evolution line with burst mode) #BJ (mysticeevee) partner: Betamon (Betamon-seadramon-megaseadramon-metalseadramon) #Smoky (SmokythePolicePup) Partner: Gabumon (main evolution line) #Ira (TheArticDove) Partner: Gomamon (main evolution line (plesiomon as mega) #Mighty (Sonicthefox19) Partner: Terriermon (main evolution line) Regarding PAW patrol members Only one member will be chosen to be sent to the digital world along the other pups and it shall be decided based on the following poll. Due to personal preferences Chase and rubble are not in the options. After a coin toss due to the tie, ive decided rocky will be sent to the digital world. who shall partake on the adventure? Marshall Rocky Zuma Skye Tracker Everest Category:Blog posts